


Baby, it's cold outside

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: The Mad King Lives [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And Griffon, Captivity, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Kerry, Not for the faint of heart, OT6, Psychoteeth, Rape, So much violence, Triggers, and Barbara, its worth reading, kidnapping and assult, kind of OT6 though, love story at the end thought, mad king au, seriously though, so many triggers, strippers too, the maddest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the king, and I am nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> RUN

                The night was still young with a slight chill to the air. Michael Jones tugged the beanie further on to his head with one hand as the wind whispered around his frozen ears and he took another drag of the almost finished cigarette. Holding the smoke in with burning lungs, he let it out slowly and let the feeling of nicotine fill his mind. Calmness washed over him with every puff, a slight relief to the busy night he had ahead of him. He would only get one more smoke break, and it would be about two minutes long, and well…you couldn’t really enjoy a cigarette in two minutes. Another puff, and more calm, and the back door to the club opened.

“Hey Michael, you’re on in fifteen.” Caleb informed him, wiping sweat from his forehead. Michael could see the glitter coating his cheek bones –the kid’s best feature, really- and smirked.

“Is that Gus’ way of telling me to quit?” He joked. Caleb smiled and stepped out into the alley shirtless wearing only black leather pants and his black cowboy boots, and his entire upper half glittered in the dim light. Michael took a final drag and flicked the cigarette to the ground.

“You’re going to get cancer from that one day.” Caleb said with concern and held the door open for Michael. He gestured inside sarcastically and Michael shot him the bird as he stomped on the butt.

He thrust his fists into his warm jean pockets and headed back into the building with Caleb following.

Thirteen minutes later exactly, he was standing behind the ratty black curtains, trying not to breathe in the aroma of stale alcohol, sweat and the faint wisps of marijuana. He had shed his coat and pants for cowboy boots, a pair of loose jeans, and a black cowboy hat. He had lightly sprinkled gold dust over his pecks and damped a wet paper towel on his abs to make them glisten. It was all about appearance, and even if he wasn’t dancing at a hundred percent tonight, he knew he looked fucking fine. He could hear Joel’s sultry voice and smirked as he prepared himself for the stage.

“…give it up for Monty!” Joel shouted, and applause started. Hoots and howls followed, as usual, as the shorter Japanese man walked behind the curtain. He stopped walking and stood next to Michael, panting and sweating, with a grin. Money was tucked into his pockets and waistband, sticking to his glittering body.

“It’s a full house Mike, and it’s all for you.” The tone was only partly bitter, and Michael nodded.

“Thanks man.” Monty walked off, and Michael listened for his cue.

“…and now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. The Top of the Hour, the top of the show…presented just for you is the Mighty Mogar!”

He felt his face redden as his childhood nickname was announced –he always did- and slowly made his way out of the curtain. Joel was backing off the stage and he was coming on with the music playing slowly in the background. The stage wasn’t long, and in the middle was a silver pole, and hands gripped the edge of the walkway. He approached the pole, and gripped it with one hand, and dipped his hips to the ground. The music was peaking; he stood up against the pole, using the tip of his tongue to lick the warm metal. He couldn’t see faces because the lights slightly blinded him but he could see hands pushing money at his feet. His first few months of turning tricks made him sick. Whenever he was little and still a teenager, he never expected his future to contain seductive music and a pole, but then he grew up and started school. Debts got higher and he was evicted from his apartment –his fucking parents didn’t help him at all- and after staying in his car, he tried to look for a job. After a few unsuccessful interviews, he decided to cheer himself up by wandering into a strip club not far from campus. When he chatted up the bartender, he learned that the club needed dancers who were willing to do almost anything, and he talked to Gus Sorola. He didn’t earn much the first few weeks due to his unfortunate time slot. But as his stage name grew and was passed around, people began to request he do special dances at later times, and Gus moved him up and up, until he took Monty’s spot at the Top of the Hour.

He grinded against the pole, throwing his lips open in a mock moan and half closing his eyes. His freckles would stand out against his alabaster skin under the fluorescent white lights, and he spun around the pole. Dancing came naturally to him, almost like breathing, and he loved it more than anything now. He would miss it when he finally got his degree in computer animations, his second favorite thing in the world.

He dipped down on the stage, picking up the loose bills and reached into his pants, leaving the money resting right on his waistband. He could feel the sweat beading on his exposed skin as he twirled and began to do his tricks. Using the pole, he maneuvered his body up and down, holding himself by just his arms. His palms grew moist against the metal, and he let himself down slowly until he was on his back. Slowly turning back to his feet, he gracefully collected the newest round of money that littered the floor, and ended his routine with a low bow to the audience. The applause was nearly deafening and he waved as he pranced off the stage. Caleb was waiting behind the stage already in his jeans and tee, and he pat Michael’s shoulder proudly.

“Wow man…that was…wow.” Caleb followed his best friend back to the dressing room where he shut the door behind him as Michael pulled at the damp pants.

“God damn I’m tired.” Michael said with a pant. Caleb shrugged.

“Dude after that, Gus will have you working all fucking week. That was literally your best performance since you got the Top Hour.”

“Thanks Caleb.” Michael wiped at his chest with a baby wipe before pulling a tee shirt on. He pushed his legs into jeans and tennis shoes and looked back to Caleb, who was browsing on his phone. With a smile, Michael stood and threw the wet cloth at the younger man’s face.

“Hey!” Caleb shouted with fake anger. Michael just laughed and pointed towards the door where a deep bass was playing.

“Let’s go get a drink.”

“I’ve got to dance again later tonight.” Caleb told him, standing up anyway.

“And I’ve got a private show tonight. I’m going to need some alcohol and another cigarette to strip tease a girl.” Michael said with rolling eyes, all but shoving the younger male out the door.

 

\--- ---

 

Caleb had ordered a couple shots of Purple Gecko for the two of them in celebration, and they were gone in minutes. Michael didn’t usually feel the alcohol hit him for a while, unlike Caleb who was already starting to feel his shots mess with his brains after only twenty minutes, and so when Michael reached for his glass and knocked the beer over the counter, he felt a giggle explode from his lips with the pangs of confusion following. Caleb looked over curiously and laughed, making a stupid joke that Michael couldn’t really hear. His speech felt jumbled when he tried to explain to Matt –the bartender- what had happened and his movement was slower than normal and he was thinking…but when he turned around, a light haired man was waiting on him with a smirk and a towel. He just laughed and mopped up the beer with the dirty rag.

“What was in those shots?” He tried to ask.

“You shouldn’t do shots so fast, Mogar. You’re going to have a bad hangover tomorrow.” He filled another beer and passed it to the drunken dancer. “This one’s on the house…oh who am I kidding they’re always on the house. You are the house.” And the man walked away. Michael turned to Caleb, intending to tell his friend that something was wrong, he didn’t ever get this drunk that fast, and his head spun around to find Caleb gone.

Where did Caleb go?

He got to his feet, knees knocking together, and let out a shaky breath.

“Caleb?” He didn’t even sound like himself. “Caleb, take me home.” But the words were wrong and jumbled and he just felt dizzy. Slowly making his way from the bar, he saw the bright red of his friend’s shirt fly around in the air. Michael rounded the corner and saw that Caleb had taken his shirt off again and was giving a younger guy a lap dance. Their lips met and Michael felt his stomach clench. Did he feel something for his friend that caused this sudden bout of jealousy? Or was it….

He jogged over to a trash can and vomited up the alcohol fiercely and wiped tears from his eyes. Hands were on his hips and back, rubbing and patting kind words. He stood up and leaned back.

“Oh Caleb I thought you had forgot about me.” He chuckled. But turning and seeing the scruffy face of who held his body tightly made his stomach churn again. Nothing left to throw up.

“Let me take you home….” The new bartender suggested with a grin plastered on his pink lips. Michael shook his head.

“I want to go home.”

“I know baby. It’s a little cold outside though. So stay next to me.”

 

\--- ---

 

He woke up alone and staring at the white ceiling with a throbbing body. After a moment, he realized the sheets were too scratchy to be his own, and he sat up. It was a white walled room that contained his mattress that rested on the floor, a heavy looking lamp and a soft looking chair. There wasn’t a window or a clock, so he didn’t know what time it was or how long he had been asleep…he didn’t even know where he was. He stood and pushed the blankets off his body and took in the gray sweat pants and plain black tee shirt and wondered where his jeans and tee went from the previous night. Crossing the carpeted floor with bare feet, he went to the door and discovered it unlocked. He let himself out into the dimly lit hallway, trying not to make the hardwood floors squeak under his heavier steps. The walls were brown in the hallway, some places darker brown than others, and he looked behind him. There was another door slightly down from his behind him, and he noted the dead end in a mental map. Deciding to continue on his way, he stepped on, counting the dark doors that were still shut in front of him. Including the two behind him, there were five in the hallway, and he came upon a curve in the building. He followed it to the right, and entered a den type area. The sectional couch took up part of the room and faced the giant television. Game consoles littered the cabinets under the T.V. and a big game rack sat next to the stand. The room felt open and much more polite than the place he had woken up in, and he adventured to the archway next to the end of the couch. There was a small kitchen and a small breakfast nook type table in the corner and in between a space in the counters was a large black door. He crossed to it and jerked hard on the handle but it didn’t even budge. A laugh behind him had him jump against the metal and give a small yelp.

“Who the fuck are you?” Michael shouted. The man stood there with his arms crossed, head held high and a sick grin plastered to his pink lips. He wore dark jeans, a red plaid shirt and tennis shoes. The most unusual part of the man’s attire was the silver crown resting on his hair. It was the fucking bartender from the night before.

“I’m Ryan. You’re Michael.” He said with a smirk. Michael sighed and felt his body trembling.

“Yeah I know who I am. Where the fuck am I?” Michael asked forcefully. Ryan just laughed.

“You’re in my home. Please calm down.” Geoff said calmly. Michael felt his anger growing under the fear.

“Dude what’s going on?” Michael asked again. He felt his body going through a flight or fight reaction and he fought the urge to run.

“Well, it’s a little chilly outside, and I brought you here.” Ryan was smiling still and he took another step closer.

“Where is here asshole?” Ryan’s smile faltered slightly as Michael took a more aggressive stance.

“You’re in my home and I really want you to calm down. Don’t make me help you to do so.” Ryan threatened. His arms flexed and Michael figured he could take the older man. He lunged forward and Ryan’s arm came up and Michael felt his chin snap upward and he was landing on his back. Air escaped his body and he fought to bring it back and Ryan was above him with a hand on his throat, preventing breath.

“You are in my home.” Ryan began, his eyes screaming anger and his tone still threatening. “You’re in my kingdom and I brought you here. You will not disobey me. Or I will kill you.” He pulled Michael up by his throat and Michael felt the tears streaming down his face. “Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes.” Michael stuttered out with the little bit of air he had left. He felt his head growing lighter and his eyes felt like they would pop out of his head.

“Yes what?” Ryan taunted. He lowered Michael to his feet and released his throat. Crossing his arms menacingly, he tapped his foot and waited for an answer.

Michael looked up, one hand on his aching throat and the other wiping tears off his freckled face, and took in another large breath.

“Yes…your highness.” He whispered. Ryan gave a maniacal grin and winked.

“Very good. Now, if you would return to your room, I’ll get Mr. Free to bring you supper.”

 

\--- ---

 

What kind of fucking hell hole was he stuck in? Michael’s thoughts were crazed as he stared at the blank walls. He had earlier discovered the lamp to be bolted to the floor as well as all the other furniture in the room. Why wasn’t anyone looking for him? It had felt like hours since he’d met Ryan and his captor promised a supper brought by Mr. Free, and his stomach was starting to pinch with need. Who the hell was Mr. Free?

Just as those thoughts reentered his head, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He announced, not moving from his spot. The door opened wide and a brunette head peaked its way into his space.

“I brought you your dinner.” The accent was British, he could tell right away, and he looked up to meet green eyes. The wide nose and broad smile seemed so out of place on the tired, pale face that greeted him.

“Are you Mr. Free?” Michael asked, getting out of the bed. The man entered the room and nodded, and used his foot to push the door shut. Michael noticed that Gavin wore normal clothes; a pair of dark denim jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt that matched his gray socks. The only out of place object was the dark brown collar that hung kind of loose around his thin neck.

“Yeah, just call me Gavin.” Gavin said. He set the tray of food –a sandwich and a bottle of water, really?- on the bed and stood awkwardly near Michael.

“I’m Michael.”

“Ryan told me.” Gavin stated. Another awkward silence filled the air.

“So….” Michael looked around. “You wanna sit?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Gavin took the chair and Michael dug into the bologna.

“Dude, where are we?” Michael asked after a five minute pause. Gavin blushed and looked up with a weary expression.

“Ryan’s kingdom. He’s the mad king. We are his subjects.” Gavin swallowed. “I’ve been here for a long time. I was one of the first ones he took.”

“How long ago was that?”

“I’m not sure honestly. I feel like I’ve been here much too long. I was taken in…2011…from my workplace.” Gavin shrugged.

“It’s 2014 bro.” Michael whispered. Gavin shrugged again, his already broken expression growing more depressed.

“I don’t have any family on this side of the world so I’m not really surprised that nobody looked for me. Who looks for a pole dancer?” Gavin smiled sadly and tugged on the end of his shirt.

“I work at a place near here called Paradise. It’s a male strip club. He spiked my drink, I think.” Michael said through the bread in his mouth. Gavin looked back up.

“You and I are the only ones. I used to think there was a pattern but he’s mad. Ray and Jack were stoners and Geoff was literally a spur of the moment grab. He isn’t anything like the rest of us.”

“Why not?”

“He’s a soldier.” And with that statement, Michael’s hopes of ever seeing sunlight again died.

If a soldier couldn’t even make it out then he had no chance. He was going to die in this white room on this shitty mattress wearing fucking sweats.

“Geoff tries every day to get out. I think he’s Ryan’s biggest project. He wants to break Geoff.” Gavin swallowed. “He wants to break us all. Most he just kills right off the back. You can hear it sometimes on the upper floors. He used to take me up to watch him play with them until I almost walked out the front door. After that he hadn’t let me back up.”

“You’ve been upstairs?” Michael asked. “Are we in his basement?”

“Yeah, and there’s literally no way out except that one door. The back one just leads to the shed…. It’s more locked than ours is.” Gavin pulled on the collar.

“What’s with the collar?” Michael asked. Gavin blushed.

“It’s my…thing…I guess. Ray has roses everywhere because Ryan always brings them to him. He hates roses so much now. Jack has this long beard…like really long beard and he isn’t allowed to cut it off unless Ryan does it himself. He used to use the collar to punish me, but I guess he likes the way it looks because I’m only allowed to take it off in the shower. I don’t know what he makes Geoff do, but I can hear him crying sometimes.”

“This is so sick.” Michael looked down to his empty plate and began to cry.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin left and took Michael’s tray with him an hour later. He leaned his head in after that and said that he was allowed to walk around and meet the others, but Michael declined. Better to wallow in his self-pity than meet the others he was trapped with.

Eventually though Gavin and a tall tanned man came in and dragged Michael out. He noticed that the other man was wearing jeans and a tee as well, with no shoes, and Michael grew instantly angry.

“Why the fuck is everyone else in clothes? Why can’t I find a fucking pair of jeans? Why the fuck am I in the shittiest clothes ever?” He screamed. Gavin chewed his lower lip while the other man cleared his throat.

“You…have to work your way up to jeans. If you’re a trouble-maker, you get the shitty gear. If you’re well behaved, you get more clothes.” He said. “I’m Ray, by the way.”

“The rose guy.”

“…yeah….” He scratched his neck awkwardly as Michael stared him down. Gavin wiped his chin with a shaky hand.

“Let’s just go play X-box before Ryan gets here.” Gavin suggested. Michael sighed and nodded, following Ray to the living area. There were two other men in the room that he hadn’t met, and it wasn’t hard to tell which was which.

Geoff wore a white tank top and black sweat pants and black socks, with ink covering his skin almost everywhere. His chin was scruffy and his hair was slightly longer than what Michael assumed was the limit for the Army. The man flexed his arms as he pressed the buttons on the controller and cursed as Jack got the lead on the game they were battling over. Michael couldn’t help but grin as he noticed Geoff’s attire. So he wouldn’t be the only troublemaker here…. Jack’s beard was long and hung down by his chest, and it looked messy. He had on a blue button up and dark jeans –socks again, had nobody heard of shoes?- and a grimace.

“Hey guys, this is Michael!” Gavin announced. Jack paused the game and the two men turned.

“I like those sweats man.” Geoff called to him.

“I’m Jack, this is Geoff.” Jack said. “And it’s almost eight.

“How do you know the time?” Michael asked. Jack pointed to the wall behind Michael’s head, and Michael turned to look at the large clock. There was no date, but the time was in bold black lettering, and it shined a bright 7:56. “What does that mean?” Michael turned around to face the group.

“It means Ryan will be back soon…for Geoff.” Jack said quietly. Geoff’s face paled and he left the living area. A few seconds later, his door slammed shut.

“He’s going to try and fight it again.” Ray whispered as the clock ticked to 7:57.

“Fight what?” Michael swallowed, and he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Ryan’s…advancements.” Gavin reached up and grabbed Michael’s elbow. “We can all wait out here, or in our rooms. It doesn’t matter. Usually, he’ll come out of that door and lock it again. He’ll give Ray a single red rose and he will tug on Jack’s beard and jerk on my collar and head straight to Geoff’s room. That was when there were four of us. Now, it’s you even though he hasn’t broken through Geoff. Maybe he’s realizing he can’t break the soldier…and maybe it’s time to-” The door broke open and Ryan’s black shoe came through the door. He did exactly as Gavin said and came into the kitchen and turned immediately and relocked the door. He carried a single red rose to Ray and ran a hand through Jack’s beard and jerked roughly on Gavin’s collar. He stopped in front of Michael. His large hand reached up and stroked the freckled chin with a grin.

“Not just yet, Michael.” He whispered as the room’s silence thickened painfully. “Tomorrow perhaps.”

He walked right past the four and put a hand on the golden knob that led to Geoff’s room. He gave the four of them a wicked smile as he shut the door behind him.

“He’s going to kill Geoff.” Jack whispered. “He doesn’t tolerate insubordination like that….”

“How do you know he will kill him?” Michael’s hand found Gavin’s and intertwined their fingers to calm his shaking.

“There used to be a kid named Kerry and he used to have a girl named Barbara. Both of them were just like Geoff. They didn’t give into him. They were here when I was taken and they told me to fight him. And then one night, he killed Kerry. He thought Barbara would calm down. Instead it made her more passionate about escaping. That’s when he brought Ray and then Jack…and then, Barbara managed to lock him out. He killed her the next day.” Gavin told Michael. “We all really gave into him after that. It isn’t so bad. You just have to do what he asks you to do.”

A loud scream came from the hallway and the four men huddled closer together. Michael and Gavin hugged each other as a loud bashing noise came from the room. It sounded as if someone took something heavy and threw it into the wall. Jack wiped tears from his face and ran to the first door and Ray followed him to his own bedroom.

“We should just go to bed.” Gavin whispered into Michael’s forehead. Michael was trembling.

“He shouldn’t be allowed to do that.” Michael breathed against Gavin’s jawline. “That isn’t fair.”

“Just…don’t fight him tomorrow night. Give in with a tiny bit of fight. Don’t be like Geoff.”

“How long had Geoff been here?”

“I don’t know…a couple weeks maybe. Long enough to know he had a wife back home and a baby on the way with the promise that if I ever got out of here and he didn’t, I’d find them and tell them he died bravely and he didn’t give in.” Gavin pulled away slightly and Michael found himself missing the warmth of the Brit.

“So if I get clothes I’m safe from…advancements?”

“Oh no, he still picks one a night. It’s just been Geoff for so long he must have gotten tired of not having the rest of us. Until you give in, it’ll be you. Then once you do, he will pick one a night until he finds someone new to bring down.”

“I noticed there were only five bedrooms.” Gavin turned his head to gaze down the dimly lit hallway.

“Yes, unless he wants to expand the basement. Which I doubt he would because he would have to move us all and find a company that doesn’t ask questions. Anyway, yes, five total.”

“If he has five people down here who will obey…and he gets bored…would he kill to bring in someone new?”

Gavin looked back into Michael’s eyes and quickly dropped his gaze. He pulled away from the newest subject and gave Michael’s forehead a small peck.

“We don’t ask questions here.”

 

\--- ---

 

Geoff was missing from the table the next morning and that filled Michael with dread. Not only was there the obvious answer of who Ryan was sleeping with tonight, but the fact that there was now an empty room. Michael didn’t know how long it would be until Ryan filled the room again and whether they would end up just like Geoff, and he definitely didn’t ask.

Like Gavin said, they didn’t ask questions. He wouldn’t be the first to start. He would stick to his plan of obeying Ryan and staying alive with Gavin and everyone else.

The spoons clanged against the glass bowls almost painfully as the four stirred their cereal. Ryan had left sometime in the night after they had all went to their rooms and hadn’t returned.

Jack cleared his throat and picked his bowl up. “I’m going to play Halo, anyone up for it?” He asked. Ray nodded and grabbed his bowl. He and Jack left them in the sink and went to the living room. Michael heard the starting up of the X-box and he turned to Gavin.

“We have to get out of here.” He whispered. Gavin’s eyes grew wide and the spoon fell from his fingers.

“Michael we can’t leave…. If anyone could have gotten out, it would have been Geoff.” He whispered back. Michael shook his head and moved his chair closer to Gavin’s.

“You made a promise to Geoff…you know where his wife and kid live. You need to get out and get that message to them.” Michael said. Gavin looked into Michael’s eyes and gave a slow nod. “Between the four of us, we can get out.”

“What do you think we should do?” Gavin asked. Michael bit his lower lip and recalled his plans from the previous night.

“You said you used to be his favorite…and he used to take you upstairs. To watch him kill others that he didn’t want to keep. He already knows you’ll walk out and he doesn’t trust Ray or Jack the way he trusted you. But I’m new…and maybe if I get on his good side, he could take me up there. If he does, I’ll fucking kill him and take the keys and get us the fuck out.”

“But Michael, how will you be his favorite?” Gavin pushed his face closer to Michael’s as the man’s whispering grew quieter.

“I used to get paid to make people like me, and my body, and I’m not entirely sure if this is going to work….” Michael trailed off as Gavin ran his tongue over his trembling lower lip. “If I can get upstairs with him, I can get everyone out.”

“We can’t let them in on it.” Gavin whispered. Michael gave Gavin a confused look at the Brit pointedly scowled at Ray and Jack.

“Why not?”

“We don’t know if they’d tell.” Gavin admitted. “You’ll see the way Ryan works. It’ll make you want to have him like you. It’s like a type of Stockholm Syndrome. You’re already here, and there’s not a likely chance even you can get upstairs. He’s the only way we get any news or food….” Gavin stood up with his bowl and silently deposited it in the sink. He returned to sit by Michael with a doubtful expression.

“Nobody even missed me enough to look for me. What would I do in the world? I’m only good at one thing…and like I said, nobody misses a stripper.”

“I think you’d be good at anything. You’ve got such a friendly vibe and you’re so nice. Jack and Ray have barely said a word to me since I got here but you and I are practically best friends. I’ll stick with you when we escape.” Michael stressed his last sentence with a glare. “It can be just the two of us.”

 

\--- ---

 

Eventually Gavin and Michael made their way to the living room and watched Ray and Jack go back and forth over the score. Eventually they ate a lunch of sandwiches and chips and enjoyed the cake in the fridge. And eventually, the metal door gave an almost familiar unlocking sound that had Michael’s heart dropping to his stomach painfully. He felt the color literally drain from his pale face and his mouth instantly dry up. Tonight would be very important and he would have to play into Ryan’s games.

The thought had him dry heave once before Gavin smacked his back.

Ryan stepped through the door and locked it behind him. He turned away from the metal and grinned at the four in the living room.

“Michael, I would like you to go wait in your bedroom please.” Ryan announced. Michael felt his legs trembling beneath him as he eyeballed the red rose in Ryan’s fist. He slowly walked towards the hallway and made his way to his room in slow motion. He played the plan out in his mind more than once on his trek to stick it to muscle memory. Tease him, let Ryan threaten him, and finally give in. Be the favorite.

Be the favorite.

Be the favorite….

He let himself in his bedroom and strolled to the chair and sat, waiting with his heartbeat racing in his ears.

The doorknob turned after a few moment and Ryan let himself in. His blue eyes immediately looked to Michael and his lips turned up in a grin. It was silent as he shut the door behind himself and locked it.

“Look Michael…I just want you to bow to me.” He told him. “I am, after all, your king.”

“You’re the mad king Ryan and I won’t bow to you.” Michael muttered with a set jaw and arms crossed tightly across his chest. Ryan took a hand and ran it through the brown hair on top of his head and pursed his lips.

“You will bow to me.” Ryan said in a low, threatening voice. “You will or I will kill you.”

“Kill me then Ryan.” Michael set his jaw forward, hoping that the beading sweat on his forehead would go unseen, and crossed his arms over his chest. Ryan’s eyes lit up with the thrill of the chase and he suddenly leaned forward and tugged Michael off the chair by the neckline of his tee shirt. He fell forward on his face and then Ryan was sitting on his lower back, pressing his crotch right into the top part of his butt. He leaned forward and kissed Michael’s ear.

“You will bow to me.” He whispered seductively, grinding against the younger man’s hip bone. Michael let a whimper escape from his throat and hoped it sounded sexy, and Ryan groaned with approval. “That’s right Michael. You can handle it.”

“Ryan…I won’t….” He felt Ryan’s hands traveling over his back and he felt sick. His plan was working…now to be the favorite. “I won’t….”

“You will Michael. You will bow in front of me and suck my dick.” Ryan leapt up off his back and with surprisingly strong arms jerked the younger off the floor and pushed him down in a kneeling position. “Undo my zipper.”

“No.” Michael whispered with a lump forming in his throat. He felt the plans falling to pieces because no matter what, he couldn’t pretend to want this man.

“Come on love, for me?” Michael felt his gaze travel up Ryan’s body, tears dripping down his freckled cheeks, and their eyes locked. Ryan’s stare was glazed over with lust and tension, and he was just begging with simple look, and he was literally ready for Michael to work his magic….

“For you, sire? Of course.”

\--- ---

 

Michael woke up naked, tangled in his sheets, aching and sore but happy with his performance. Ryan had left sometime in the early hours of the morning when Michael had fallen asleep, and the stripper was almost one hundred percent certain that his plan would now work. He had tormented his tormentor with sex.

Rolling out of bed, he tried to find his sweats, but found only denim. Ryan had gifted him clothing after only one night of sex. With a small smile, he found himself pulling the jeans and tee on his body slowly, relishing in the feeling of real clothing. The feeling was superb and a single thought ran across his mind…Ryan gifted me clothing.

He looked away from the attire and felt vomit in the back of his throat.

Ryan didn’t fucking gift him anything. He had to work for them, like he’s had to work for almost everything his entire life.

He finished getting dressed –why the hell were there only socks and no shoes? - And let himself out of his room. The digital clock on the wall read 7:15 in the morning, and Michael was surprised that nobody was awake. Walking back to the first door in the hallway, he slowly turned the handle and let himself in. Gavin’s room was similar to his own with the exception of a small dresser that looked nailed to the wall hastily next to the bed. Gavin himself was wrapped in the white sheets, drool dripping from his ajar mouth and his hair tousled with sleep. He let out a soft snore and wiped at his mouth.

“Ryan I don’t know if I can manage another round.” He muttered against the pillow. When he rolled away from the door, the collar caught the sheets and tore them. Michael walked forward and jerked the sheets back, and Gavin jumped up to a sitting position with a wet cheek. “Please Ryan!” He shouted, but Michael shushed him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Gavvers.” He said with a smile. “Look at me!”

“Wow Michael, maybe your plan will work after all. I like the digs. They almost look like the ones that you were wearing the night he brought you down.”

Michael looked down at the shirt and shrugged.

“They’re mine now if they already weren’t. Fuck it. I didn’t know you had a dresser.” Gavin nodded and wiped at his eye with a fist.

“Yeah I’ve got a bunch of clothes in there.” Gavin grinned broadly. “Do you think this means you are on the way up to favorite?”

“I think it does Gavin!”

A loud scream had the two jumping over each other and racing to the hallway.

“What the fuck is this?” Ryan was screaming loudly. Ray was crying, the petals of a rose torn to pieces in front of him. “I house you and feed you and fucking love you and you treat my gifts like this?”

“I’m sorry sire. I didn’t mean it.” Ray cried. Ryan was angry, his lower lip trembling and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and he hit Ray across the face. The Puerto Rican fell and grabbed at his cheek. “I didn’t mean it!”

“I give you every opportunity to deserve to live in my kingdom. I saved you from your previous life! You fucking piece of shit! I am the god damned king! Does everyone hear that?” Ryan turned to face Gavin and Michael and glared. “I am the fucking ruler.” He turned to Jack, who looked to still be asleep except trapped in a nightmare. “I am in charge. You are nothing.” He bent back down and jerked Ray up by his hair. Ray cried out, his swollen cheek coated in tears. Ryan punched the same cheek and Ray went back down.

“You are in charge.” He heard Gavin say to Ryan. “We are nothing compared to you.” Jack fell to his knees with a sob, as did Gavin, but Michael stayed put. Ryan slowly walked over to him and looked him up and down. Michael cleared his throat and with dry, defiant eyes, slowly knelt down but kept eye contact with their mad king.

“You are the king and I am nothing.”

“Come with me.” Ryan’s fingers tangled in Michael’s hair, and he jerked the younger man to his feet and towards the door. Ideas ran through his head as how to escape and get the key, but as Ryan let him through the steel door and locked it behind him, he felt all those thoughts leave his mind. The house itself was too bright to belong to their capturer. He led Michael through the living room where the basement let out, and through the dining room and kitchen, and through a formal sitting room and finally to an office where there was a mattress stained with blood in front of a large hole in the wall.

“This is where you almost ended up you sack of shit.” Ryan shoved him down on the bloody object and used his foot to keep Michael down. “I almost took your life with my own hands. I almost raped you and murdered you and fucking fed chunks of you to my dog Edgar, and buried your bones twelve feet under a dead cow. I almost masturbated to the thought of me owning your entire body in one night, of completely ruling you on this very spot after I buried you. You owe your entire fucking life to me you whore.” Michael felt very real tears on his cheeks as Ryan emphasized every work with a push of his foot into his chest. He was shaking with sobs as the older man bent over and grinned.

“I am your fucking ruler. And you are nothing.” Ryan laughed loudly, his insanity pouring through the carefully placed mask. “I am everything.”

“Yes Ryan.” Michael choked out.

“You don’t think I can’t hear your plans? You don’t think I have that entire basement bugged? You really are stupid, you little slut.” Ryan moved his foot off Michael and ripped his zipper down, and pulled his swollen dick from his jeans. “Get up. Get up and suck me off. Really do it this time, because you were faking it last night.”

Michael scrambled to his knees and sobbed harder still as he leaned forward and complied. Ryan pushed his hips forward every time Michael pulled away, and he yanked hard on the curly hair in front of him. He used his leverage to drag Michael’s mouth faster when he wouldn’t move quickly enough and all but had the younger man gagging with force. Eventually, Ryan tossed Michael backwards, and he fell back on the mattress.

“Pull your fucking pants off.” Ryan demanded. Michael thought about his chances, about the fight left in his body, and slowly his hands drug his pants off his body. He shakily kicked them off, and removed his shirt. Ryan grabbed Michael and flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees, and with almost bruising fingers, licked his hands and stroked himself. Michael trembled with anticipation. He knew this would hurt, and he knew he would be bruised –if not bleeding- by the time this encounter was over. Hopefully he would still be alive….

He now saw how foolish it was to try and overthrow the mad king. He saw his flaws and knew he had to correct them. And, he worried for Gavin’s safety too.

Without any warning, Michael felt the pressure from Ryan pushing into him. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as Ryan thrust forward with a grunt.

“God you’re tight.” He whispered, running a finger up Michael’s spine. “Just like last night.”

Memories of the night before had Michael dry sobbing –he had long run out of tears- and with another brutal shove forward by Ryan, he cried out loudly. The tangy metallic taste of blood tainted his mouth as he bit down again, trying not to satisfy the man behind him. Ryan began to pump faster, spitting down to keep it lubed up enough for him to move, and moaned louder. When Michael knew he no longer whined with the pain, Ryan’s nails began to press down and he felt them draw blood on his hips and lower back, wherever the man could get leverage enough to thrust into him. Ryan’s hands found purchase finally on Michael’s shoulders, where his nails dug in and blood dripped from his shoulder down to stain the mattress. He began to move faster, his moans louder and his thrusts rougher, and Michael knew what would happen next. He felt Ryan move his hands and he pulled out while flipping Michael over to lie flat on his back. Ryan’s hot cum hit his stomach first and covered his chest, and Ryan groaned with satisfaction. Michael was frozen with fear and humiliation as Ryan looked down at him with a smirk.

“You fucking whore.” Ryan whispered. “You love being used. You love it when I take you from behind.” He got up and Michael didn’t try to move. He waited for Ryan to get dressed again, and Ryan kicked the jeans back towards the stripper.

“I…get to keep them?” Michael’s mouth felt raw with the words. He was afraid that he would end up like Geoff.

“I want you to see Geoff.” Ryan told him with a sadistic grin. “I want to show you what I do with those that betray me.”

Michael didn’t want to piss him off further and he pulled his jeans over shaky legs. He reached for his shirt and put it on and stepped off the bed. Ryan pulled on the mattress and lifted it over his head, and pushed it against the wall. Michael was surprised to see that it was, in fact, a murphy bed. In case anyone came to investigate, they would just overlook the cabinets built into the walls as a design rather than a bloody bed. Ryan grabbed Michael’s hair and led him back into the kitchen –the brightness of the house still throwing him off- and out a glass door. There was a dog house with a long chain attached to the front right off the door, and a black and white Husky was hooked up to it. He bound up to his owner with his tongue hanging from his mouth and licked Ryan’s free hand.

“Oh there’s my good boy Edgar! You are so hungry for misbehaving heathens aren’t you?” He cooed at the dog, making Michael’s stomach turn. Edgar then turned his attention to the auburn and barked once before licking Michael’s extended palm.

The dog was so friendly. Did it even know that it was eating human meat? They walked past the dog, who sat down and whined as they walked out of its range, and towards a large, brown shed. The path wasn’t worn at all. He had a large lock on the front but it didn’t take him long to pop the key in and turn it open. Inside looked like a typical tool shed with lots of tools, a bicycle that had a broken chain, and broken furniture near the back. Underneath a heavy looking tool box was a hidden door that Ryan opened and he sent Michael down the rickety looking staircase first. A long, single light hung down from the wooden ceiling, sending ominous lighting around the area. It was damp, dark and miserable with the faint stench of rotten meat, urine and the tangy scent of metal. It was a massive space, bigger than the shed itself that screamed misery and death. This is where Ryan took the misbehavers and the ones he murdered.

The immediate area was a concrete floor with a drain in the middle and wooden walls that were stained black with god knows what. There were various wooden, obviously hand built, tables scattered around the area and in the very center was a long wooden table with chains. In the very back of the room was one wooden door.

Michael could only guess what could have been behind it.

Ryan led the younger man to a folding chair that had rusted handcuffs on the back and he fastened Michael down. And then he went into the wooden door and didn’t come back out.

Michael waited in the shadows of the room trembling, sweating and sore with an aching heart. He wiggled his wrists to see how much leverage he had and one of the cuffs popped off. He froze –did that sound echo?- and waited until he was sure Ryan wouldn’t come out to investigate. He moved his wrist away from the other easily and in front of his face before the door gave a squeak. He moved his arms back into the previous position behind his back and fixed a look of horror on his face as Ryan drug Geoff out of the room. The tattooed man wore nothing but black boxer briefs and his chest and face were littered with small bruises and burns. He wasn’t fully awake and leaned on the mad king for support. Ryan shifted so that he could push Geoff on the table and chained his down easily.

Where was the fight Geoff had had so much of?

“Are you ready, Michael? Are you ready to watch me kill?” Ryan asked gravely. Michael managed a shaky nod and looked around the room when Ryan turned back around. He spotted a hammer closer to him than anything else in the room and knew what he had to do.

Ryan had put a white bloody apron over his clothing and was pulling rubber gloves on while Geoff turned his head to make eye contact with Michael.

And Michael saw the fight. He leapt from the chair at the same time that Geoff began to scream and kick and curse, and as Ryan turned to hold down Geoff, Michael drug his chair over to the hammer. He grabbed it and all but flew at Ryan, who had noticed that the younger man was free. With as much force as he could muster, Michael brought the hammer forward into Ryan’s forehead. He was screaming when the mad king went down with the hammer in his face, and Geoff was yelling at the auburn to release him. With trembling hands, Michael pulled at the chains and Geoff crawled off the table.

“Hey man, are you okay?” Geoff asked, pulling Michael into a large hug. He felt weaker than he acted, Michael noticed, but he accepted the physical contact.

“Get me off this fucking chair.” He said through clenched teeth. Geoff nodded and dug into Ryan’s pockets and pulled out a key ring with several keys on it. Once Michael was free, the two headed up into the shed and they locked the door behind them in case Ryan woke up. They half-jogged, half-limped to the house and while Geoff made a bee line for the one house phone that was perched on the kitchen counter, Michael took the keys and unlocked the steel door to the basement. The three sitting on the sectional looked up and Gavin cried out.

“Oh God Michael!” He jumped over the back of the couch and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug.

“Gavin.” Michael whispered in the Brit’s ear. “Gavin.”

Michael couldn’t feel anything but Gavin’s arms around his body, no matter how much he hurt, and it was all he ever wanted to feel.

“We have to go.” Geoff shouted from the top floor.

“Is that Geoff?” Jack shouted, running past the two younger men. Ray was pushing them up the stairs, eager to get the fuck out of the basement and back to their lives.

It crossed Michael’s mind that nothing would ever be the same again

He grabbed Gavin’s hand with a blush and they went up the stairs. Geoff, Jack, Ray, Michael and Gavin stood in a circle by the front door as Geoff hurriedly told them what the police said.

“We need to go, while he’s still down. I don’t think that door would hold him if he woke up, no matter how injured he might be. Michael, give me the keys. Okay, we can take his car and leave, and the police said that when we get to a gas station to call them back at this number.” He held a slip of paper up with ten digits sloppily written and they all nodded. They ran out of the front door and piled into the dark blue suburban. Geoff started the engine and pulled out. It was only then that they got a good look at the beautifully dangerous home they had been staying in. Large willow trees surrounded the entirety of the property, and they pulled out onto a busy roadway.

 

… …

 

They met the police at the gas station after they made the second call. Two officers came straight from the scene and crammed the five into their squad cars and took them to the police station. They were there for two days total, giving statements and evidence. Ryan was, in fact, alive. The hammer hadn’t even cracked his skull but it had severely bruised and broken the skin. He was still unconscious when the police gave them the okay to set up in the safe house.

They lived in a suburban style house for two months until Geoff was approved to go home to his wife and child, who were just overjoyed that he was still alive. But right after he’d gone up there, he brought them back to Texas with him. They bought a house and he began a new job working for a video gaming company.

Jack soon moved on too, getting a job with Geoff and marrying a girl named Caiti.

Ray, Michael and Gavin got an apartment together and joined the same company. They had so much history together that it was hard for them to be apart. Ray moved out eventually because he couldn’t stand the ‘mushy bullshit’ that he tended to walk into. They all went to group therapy every other Friday to talk about what happened, and once Ryan was committed to life in prison, they were able to go only once a month.

Michael still went back to the club he started out at, although he never stayed more than an hour. Gavin often went with him. It was enough for him…seeing where he started out and seeing the end result.

The best thing that happened from his short captivity was his best friends, and his boyfriend.

The court forced Ryan to write what was supposed to be apology letters to those that occupied his kingdom that were still alive. Gavin didn’t even read his, just lit it on fire and tossed it in the sink. There wasn’t anything Ryan could say to him that would be enough of an apology. But Michael was curious. He had only lived there for two or three days. What could the letter possibly say?

_Mighty Mogar,_

_While you didn’t live in my kingdom for long, it was an enriching experience to have you there. I wanted you to know Michael that I know I have you to thank for the giant hole in my forehead. I would also like you to know that like you, nothing can hold me back. I hope you and Mr. Free enjoy your even shorter time together._

_Your Mad King,_

_Ryan_

 

Michael burnt the paper and never thought about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> NO hating please


End file.
